


how we see each other

by morganfm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #SSSFE17, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara and Kal's relationship is complicated, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Prompt Fill, but I got excited about headcanons and people actually talking to eachother, might have gone slightly off prompt, this will be done by Christmas I swear it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/pseuds/morganfm
Summary: Kara and Clark catch up, meanwhile Lena Luthor is a gay mess. They've fallen for each other and they're the only ones who can't quite see it just yet.





	1. Clark comes to visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y02mustang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/gifts).



> prompt: Clark finds out about Kara/Lena
> 
> I kind of went a little off track with this but I really hope you like it, especially since it's been so long since I've written a fic and this is my first for the fandom. Merry Christmas everybody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to cancel lunch with Lena because Clark is visiting unexpectedly

“It’s okay Kara, I get it, we can do dinner tonight at my place instead… Okay, yes, I promise there won’t be any kale this time but some of us actually have to worry about their figure… Oh stop" Lena blushed, leaning back in her chair to take the phone from her shoulder. “Alright. See you then. Bye, Kara.” Laying her phone facedown on her desk, Lena rested her elbows on the edge and her forehead in her hands. “Oh Kara, what am I going to do with you,” she sighed.

“Miss Luthor?” came a chirp from the intercom, returning her mind to her work. “The new schematics from R&D are in if you’d like me to bring them to you. Also Miss Danvers dropped off lunch for you ten minutes ago.”

And there went her concentration. Trust Kara to make sure she ate, even if she had to cancel their lunch plans to spend time with her cousin. Having friends was nice, she mused. Even the few girlfriends she’d had in the past had never been as considerate as Kara. Huffing with a soft smile, Lena held down the button to reply. “Thank you, Jess, if you bring those in to me you can take your lunch break early, if you’d like.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.” A moment later the door of her office opened as Jess stepped in.

Lena stretched her arms above her head, realizing that she may as well attempt to work through lunch if she was going to leave the office by eight and meet Kara at her apartment. Speaking of which, “Jess before you go,” she addressed her assistant who was handing over the papers and a container of chicken salad, “would you place my and Kara’s usual order at the potsticker place she likes so much, and have it delivered to my apartment at 8:30 tonight?”

“Of course. Can I get you anything else?” Jess smiled to herself, only barely maintaining her strict professionalism in the face of how totally, obliviously smitten her boss was. A dinner order might not seem like much to a lot of people, especially given how generous Lena tended to be, but getting Lena to commit to being out of the office and in her apartment before 10pm was a feat only a certain blonde reporter could manage.

Lena waved her hand in a polite dismissal, “No thank you, that’ll be all Jess. Enjoy your lunch.”

Cracking open the salad container as the door closed behind her assistant, Lena smiled again at the thoughtfulness of her friend.

 

***

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Clark, I had to run a couple of errands since I didn't know you were coming,” Kara bustled into the lobby of CatCo, fidgeting with her glasses and tugging at her sweater to make sure everything was in place. 

“That’s okay Kara, I should have called first. You probably still have to work today don’t you.” Clark frowned, realizing his error. “I’d say I could come back tomorrow but I’ve got a couple of interviews lined up, which is why I had today unexpectedly free and Lois reminded me I hadn’t been to see you in awhile.”

Kara frowned for a second in disappointment, realizing that he’d only come to see her because it was convenient for him, and even then he’d needed to be reminded to visit. 

“Also I made dinner plans with Jimmy so I’m not really free after seven unless you’d like to join us,” he added.

Oh so he could call ahead to make plans with James but she was just supposed to drop everything when he whisked into the lobby? Great. Kara muffled her frustration as she attempted her typical Sunny Danvers smile. “It’s okay, I’ll just tell Snapper I’m working on a story and come up with one tonight. It’s fine.” It’s really not fine, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers, whispered the abandoned girl she tried her best to keep bottled up. “I just have to make a call first.”

Kara whipped out her phone and clicked on the second number in her favorites as she moved to the elevator, motioning for Clark to follow. “Hey Lena!” she chirped happily as the line connected, “I’m really sorry to change our plans at the last minute,” she continued, turning to glare at Clark, who’d made a face at the name. “But my cousin’s in town unexpectedly just for today. Could we reschedule? I’d still really like to see you today, but if you’re busy I totally understand…" she trailed off, and Clark caught the reply from the tiny phone speaker.

_ “It’s okay Kara, I get it, we can do dinner tonight at my place instead." _

“Great! Wellll, just nothing icky this time okay? You know I need my minerals and science shows that enjoying food leads to better nutrient absorption and…"

Clark heard laughter over the phone as Kara was cut off.  _ “Okay, yes, I promise there won’t be any kale this time but some of us actually have to worry about their figure.” _

Kara scoffed, “If you’re referring to yourself, I frankly have no idea how you manage to look that good eating the way you do, you’re gorgeous, but you should be skin and bones eating one meal a day like that.”

Clark looked more and more bewildered and concerned as his cousin casually flirted over the phone with Lena Luthor, of all people, while in the middle of an elevator. 

_ “Oh, stop.”  _ came the reply, to which Kara quickly responded, “Never. How does 8:30 sound?” The doors dinged open on the floor where Kara worked. “I have to go make excuses to Snapper now, sorry.” 

_ “Alright, see you then. Good luck.” _

“Thanks Lena, bye!” As she tucked her phone back into her purse Kara must have noticed his expression. “Don’t even start,” she ordered, pointing at Clark meaningfully, “I have to deal with my boss right now.” She turned with determination and tugged him out of the elevator.

 

***

 

“So, now that that’s taken care of, where do you want to eat? I’m pretty hungry after flying cross country,” Clark asked once they were out on the street.

Kara’s eyes lit up with an idea, and she grabbed his hand once again, tugging him into the closest side alley. “Change into your suit, we’re gonna eat all we want!” she giggled, changing herself and tucking away her civilian outfit and glasses. 

“That sounds dangerous Kara and if Superman shows up every time your cousin is in town don’t you think people will start to notice a pattern-”

“Oh you worry too much, just trust me Kal.”

Once he was changed Kara took off and led him to a rooftop in the nicer side of town she knew would be empty, then whipped out a basic black phone from her suit. After a minute she spoke, “yes this is Supergirl, are you very busy at the moment? Great. I’d like double my usual order, can I pick that up in half an hour? Thanks.” She turned to Clark. “Now I can show you the sights properly while we wait for our food. Trust me it’s worth it!”

“You go into restaurants and buy food as Supergirl?” His look was incredulous, and he frowned with concern. “Aren’t you worried someone will track you? Learn your whereabouts and your habits?”

“Relax, Kal. I change it up, buy food all over the city. Supergirl even has her own bank account.” She whipped out the little plastic card proudly, displaying the “SUPERGIRL" printed across it. “It was the DEO’s idea that I take some of my government paychecks as Supergirl to avoid so many weird credits in my normal account, I just make use of it to get food faster when I don’t want to stop at places all over the city or order a bunch of delivery,” she explained, leaning against the roof’s railing. “When Supergirl places an order, no one questions the family platters for one like they do when I dine out as Kara. Plus, Cat says it helps build Supergirl’s image, ‘bolstering the local economy' or somesuch.” Kara hopped up on the edge, swinging her legs over the 40 story drop. “I even have special settings on my account so when I want to get Lena her favorite french beignets, from France, when she’s having a bad day, they don’t freeze my money for having unexpected foreign charges.” 

Clark took in her excitement and his anxiety over her habits decreased, until the last bit she mentioned. “You buy Lena Luthor… beignets?” 

“Yeah but you can’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin her health foodie reputation,” Kara laughed, attempting to avoid or downplay the tone Clark had whenever Lena was mentioned. “Now come on,” she hopped up, changing the subject. “I want to show you my favorite views of the city before our food’s ready to be picked up.”

 

***

 

After half an hour of flying around followed by a veritable feast on the previously chosen rooftop, Kara and her cousin poked through the wrappers, snatching the last noodles and breadsticks from each other, and trying to come up with things to talk about as the sun drifted closer to the ocean. Kara caught him up on Alex’s coming out, her dating Maggie, and how James had been in his new role as acting CEO. She got around to explaining the Kryptonian feud with Daxam and how that had played into that whole awful invasion that ended in Mon-El leaving earth for good.

“I was really upset at first, but after a couple of weeks I thought more critically about our relationship, and I realized he really wasn’t good for me,” she mused, fiddling with her mother’s necklace that she had nearly given her ex in a moment of insanity. “He tried to make me feel bad about the things I consider important about myself whenever he didn't get his way, and he always ignored what I wanted if it didn't suit him. I’m sad he’s gone forever because I hope we could have been good friends eventually, but I think I needed the space too.” 

Clark nodded thoughtfully. “It sounds like you’ve figured yourself out a little more. Lois would never let me get away with things like that.”

“That’s because Lois is a badass,” Kara laughed.

“You’re not wrong, but so are you,” he replied, leaning over and knocking their shoulders together. “You can look out for yourself, but remember you don’t always have to. That’s what you’re always reminding me right?  _ El Mayarah _ .”

“Yeah…" she sighed. I’m just not always great at seeing when people I care about aren’t good for me, you know? Like, I always hope that they’re good now, and they’re going to be better, which people say is a good thing but I can be a little blind to when I’m being used sometimes, I think.” 

“I know what you mean. But you’re so amazing, you know that right? You’ve lost more than anyone, and you’re still such a hopeful person. Never lose that Kara.”

She smiled sadly and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thanks Kal. I’ve been kind of lonely lately, with everyone in new jobs or relationships they hardly have time for game night anymore, I don’t know the last time we were all together. And I’m happy for them, but other than Lena I’ve hardly seen anyone since back before the Daxamite thing.”

He nodded, slightly concerned at her apparent reliance on the Luthor as she continued.

“I love Lena, I do she’s my best friend, but I can’t talk to her about Supergirl stuff and that’s this whole big part of my life. Honestly I’m pretty sure she knows already and she’s just pretending not to for my sake. I should tell her, I trust her, but she also is the only one I think who still just sees me as Kara. Not some magical superhero.” Kara noticed Clark tensing more and more as she talked about Lena. “I’m sorry to bring her up, I know the Luthors upset you, but she really isn’t her brother Kal. She’s been hurt so badly by pretty much everyone she loves, but that only makes her want to help people more, to be better. You think I’m strong? You should see her every day.” The joy and wonder in Kara’s voice was palpable.

The two sat in silence for a minute, absorbing what she’d said. Eventually he sighed, shaking his head, “Alright. I said that I trust you, and I do. I’ll try to think better of her, okay? I’ll try to judge her more by her actions than what I think of her family.”

“That’s all I ask. Because if we judge others by who they’re related to, then we are the children of people who were complicit in letting their planet burn. And what would that make us?” Kara’s voice was quiet and thoughtful as the breeze tugged at her hair.

Clark took a deep breath and let that thought settle with him. “On that note, what do you say to getting down off this building and taking a walk? We could get some ice cream and come up with a story you can give to Snapper tomorrow. It’s the least I can do after making you rearrange your whole day.”

She leaned back, swinging her legs  over the wall and leaning down to gather all of their food containers. “That sounds good, I know a place with the BEST gelato.”

“Of course you do.”

 

***

 

Lena tilted away from her desk in her chair, pushing both hands against her spine and popping her back as she glanced at the clock on her desk for the first time in hours. 7:56. Honestly that was better than she expected, when she got caught up in work the time tended to get away from her. If she packed up fairly quickly and drove herself home she’d be there hopefully before Kara. 

Shuffling her tablet and relevant work papers into her bag, Lena stood up and grabbed her phone and keys. Stepping out of her office she was surprised to find her assistant still at her desk.

“Jess! What are you still doing here I thought you went home hours ago.” She smiled in confusion, walking up to the desk and resting her weight against it. 

Jess smiled, closing what she was working on and beginning to pack up her own things. “I wanted to get a head start on a few things for tomorrow. I didn't have any plans for this evening, unlike someone,” she quirked an eyebrow at her boss, “and since you don’t let anyone work without being on the clock I figured I’d kill two birds with one stone.”

“And what was the other bird?” asked Lena.

“Making sure you left in time for your dinner with Kara, Miss Luthor.” Jess smiled conspiratorially. “If you were in there four more minutes I was about to drag you out myself.”

Lena laughed at her assistant’s forwardness. “What would I do without you Jess.”

“Frankly Miss Luthor, I don’t know how you would manage,” Jess quipped as they entered the elevator together. 

“Ah ah, it’s after work hours now,” her boss scolded.

Jess rolled her eyes, “frankly,  _ Lena _ , without me you would die, emaciated, overworked, and off schedule, in your office.” Then she reconsidered. “Actually, you would be at risk of doing so until Kara came looking for you and carried you out of the building herself. Your filing would still be a mess though.”

Smirking, Lena replied, “I don’t know about that, she was Cat Grant’s assistant for longer than anyone else. She might be up to the job, maybe I should replace you,” she joked.

Jess’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “SHE’S Kiera??? Sunny Danvers who has never hurt a fly and looks like she would cry at the thought of ever disappointing anyone, she is the legendary Cat tamer?” There was a new respect in her eyes as Lena nodded. “Wow. Respect. Still she can’t have my job because then you would have a conflict of interest, you’d have to mess around with HR, it would be a whole mess.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Lena asked as the doors dinged open on the garage level where she kept her car. 

“Nothing at all, Miss Luthor. Nothing at all.”

Lena side-eyed her assistant but decided to drop the matter for the time being, not at all ready to be called out for her very gay crush on her best friend because nothing would ever come of it. “Have a good night Jess, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Same to you Lena,” Jess replied, adding, “have fun with Kara,” just as Lena closed her car door.

If Lena blushed as she pulled away, no one was around to see it.


	2. dinner at Lena's, or, some revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have dinner together and a few truths are unexpectedly told

Kara excused herself from Clark and James' hangout at around 8, wanting to get flowers for Lena before going over to make up for rescheduling earlier. As she zipped through the air, she thought on her conversation with Kal earlier. It really seemed like he was willing to give Lena a chance, even knowing that she probably was aware of Kara’s identity. She frowned, realizing she probably shouldn’t have mentioned that to him. Though in all seriousness she really should talk to Lena about that. Alex was going to kill her, if Pam in HR didn't first. 

Landing around the corner from Lena’s apartment building, Kara quickly changed into the outfit she’d brought for the evening, pulling out a compact and checking her hair and makeup. There was something about being around Lena that always made her want to look her best. It wasn’t that she felt inferior, though Lena was always drop-dead gorgeous, she just wanted to show that she cared about putting effort into how she looked around her. If that meant Lena complimented her occasionally, then all the better because it gave her an opening to do the same. 

Checking the flower stems to make sure she hadn’t broken them by tucking them under her arm, Kara entered the building and made her way to the elevator. Maybe she should have come in the balcony if she was really going to tell Lena? No, better to leave that for later once they actually were on the same page. 

 

***

 

Lena bustled around her apartment, setting plates for her and Kara on the table that she knew they’d hardly use, but habits were habits. Glancing at the clock she realized that the blonde and the food should be arriving any minute, and just as she had that thought there was a knock at the door.

She swung it open expecting to see bright blue eyes but instead found a tired looking delivery driver lugging the two large bags that comprised her and Kara’s standard order. She tipped the girl generously and moved to set the takeout containers on the table, brushing her palms together as she assessed the setup, before pacing to her bedroom to check her outfit once again in the full length mirror. She wasn’t nervous, she told herself. It’s just dinner with Kara. We hang out all the time. Still she double and triple checked her hair, makeup, and comfortable but stylish dress until she jumped at the sound of an eager and rhythmic knock at the door.

Lena swung the door open and greeted her friend with an excited, “Kara!”

“Hey Lena!” The chipper reporter swung a bouquet of flowers out from her back and shyly announced, “These are for you.”

“They’re lovely.” Smiling, Lena took the blooms from her and gestured her into the apartment as she moved to the kitchen to put them in a vase. “Potstickers are on the table.”

Lena laughed at the resulting squeal and moved quickly, hoping to save her portion before the blonde devoured it all.

“Lena have I mentioned today that you are actually the best?” Kara mumbled around a mouthful, having already opened a carton and dug in. 

“Not as such darling,” she replied automatically before rethinking the term of endearment. 

Kara swallowed and put down her food to pull her into an enveloping hug that Lena couldn’t help but relax into. “Well you are,” she muttered into her shoulder, taking a deep breath and enjoying the moment before launching into another apology. “And I’m really, really sorry that I had to cancel lunch earlier, I feel like I’ve been doing that to you a lot lately and I never want to make you feel like I don’t want to see you because that’s usually like the best part of my day and-” 

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “It’s okay, I really appreciate the apology but we already went over this, it’s fine. You didn't know that Clark would be visiting and honestly switching our plans to dinner got me out of the office a lot earlier than usual.” Inwardly, Lena was glowing. Seeing  _ her _ was the  _ best _ part of Kara’s day? Way to make a girl feel special. “Now, what do you say we take this food to the couch and put on a movie? I set the table but I think we’d both rather be more comfortable.”

Kara nodded in agreement, stepping out of Lena’s hold to grab her own carton as well as the rest of the food, whisking it to the living room table faster than she probably should have been able to.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly, either Kara knew that she’d figured out her secret and trusted her, a thought which was so outlandish she’d never entertain it if Kara wasn’t so damn  _ trusting _ , or Kara really was just absolutely terrible at hiding her powers, which Lena doubted. Sure, Kara slipped up all the time, but the girl was smart and hell, she worked for Cat Grant without getting her identity exposed so either Cat signed an NDA or Kara had more tricks than just the glasses and a ponytail up her sleeve. Possibly both.

Following Kara to the couch she flopped down as she grabbed a container that Kara had set aside, presumably because it was hers. “So, wanna watch something while we eat? Or we could just talk,” she offered, shrugging nonchalantly. “We haven’t really had a chance to just catch up since the Daxamite invasion.” She cringed inwardly, the last thing she meant to do was bring up Kara’s ex and put a damper on the evening. 

Kara, for her part, didn't seem as phased as Lena expected. She smiled at her over her carton of potstickers and used her free hand to adjust her glasses. “Yeah talking sounds nice, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Lena’s stomach clenched nervously. “Oh?” she replied, setting aside her own meal to direct her attention to Kara. 

“Yeah I just… I mean I think you already know, at least I hope you do or this will be really awkward, but um, I mean I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes and it just feels like you know…"

Lena’s heartbeat accelerated as she tried to keep a straight face. Trust her to not be able to keep her stupid feelings under control. Kara was trying to remind her that she was straight, and not at all interested in Lena. Well either that or she was trying to come clean about being Supergirl, but Lena was a Luthor for crying out loud, Kara might trust her but never that much. Not really. She took a deep breath.

“Listen Kara, I mean I’ve suspected for a while but I wasn’t going to do anything about it,” she reached out for her cup and fiddled with it as she worried her lip between her teeth before continuing. “I know that you don’t feel that way about me and I would never want to compromise our friendship.”

You’ve done it again, Lena Lesbian Luthor. You couldn’t be happy with just being friends and you went and fucked it up.

“Lena I know that, I was never worried you do something! I’m glad you know, and I also really appreciate that you waited for me to tell you myself.” Kara shifted in her seat on the end of the couch. “It’s a really big part of who I am, and I didn't want to hide it from you.’

Lena’s eyebrow quirked up and she frowned as the conversation started to make less sense. “Sorry Kara I think I misunderstood you at first. What is it you think I know about?” Better make her spell it out to avoid any embarrasing slip ups. If the fact that Kara didn't seem to be talking about her obvious straightness lit a tiny spark of hope, well, that was beside the point. 

Kara hesitated, seeming to second guess her line of thought. But after a beat she stood, shaking her head and squaring her shoulders. “Well, even if you don’t know already, I want you to. I trust you Lena. You’re my best friend and you’ve shown over and over again how kind and selfless you are.”

Lena scoffed with self deprecating disbelief, still denying that this was headed where it obviously was.

“Lena I,” Kara paused, nibbling at the inside of her lip, then reached for her glasses and ponytail at the same time. She slid the frames off her face and let down her hair in one fluid motion, maintaining eye contact with Lena the whole time. “I’m Supergirl. I didn't tell you before now because I liked having at least one person who just knows me as Kara, but I realized that was selfish of me because you’re so smart and you’d probably figured it out and thought I just didn't trust you enough to tell you.”

Lena just stared up at her, eyes wide and hands grasping at her dress in her lap.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

The dark haired woman stood, and tentatively reached toward the buttons of Kara’s blouse. “May I?” she asked softly, still staring into those brilliant blue eyes.

Kara nodded shyly, blushing a little as Lena reached for her chest and began undoing her shirt. It was a very intimate moment, with the whole room still and quiet aside from the shifting of fabric as Lena slowly revealed the crest of the House of El. Her face was unreadable as she took in the reality of what she’d been trusted with. Wetness began to pool in her eyes and Kara immediately moved to hug her. “Oh Lena I’m so sorry, I should have told you earlier. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…"

After a moment Lena seemed to find her voice again and pulled back, keeping her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Kara, please, stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for.” She laughed a little wetly. “I just can’t believe…"

“That I’m an alien?”

“That you trusted me with this.” She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, looking out the window trying to get her tears under control.

“Lena, look at me.” Kara reached out gently and turned Lena’s face towards hers, resting her hand along her jaw. “I would trust you with my life.”

Oh, screw it. “I… I have something to tell you too. And you might hate me but I’m going to keep beating myself up over it if I don’t say something but God, I hope it doesn’t fuck up our friendship because you are the most important person in my life Kara Danvers.”

Kara nodded encouragingly, face open and accepting, with a gentle smile. “You can tell me anything Lena. I promised I’d always be there for you and I meant it.” Her hand came to rest on Lena’s back, rubbing in a comforting sweep up and down. 

Lena shifted back and forth, trying to figure out how to tell her best friend that she might be the tinest bit in love with her. The level of contact was already doing a great job of sending her feelings haywire, for chrissake Kara’s hand was cupping her jaw and her skin was really soft, dammit. “You’re just so beautiful,” she breathed out in a moment of weakness. 

The blonde looked pleased, but confused. Before she could interrupt, Lena powered through.

“And I’d really like to kiss you.” There. She’d said it. She stood there biting her lip anxiously, watching Kara, who’s flipping shirt was still open, who’s idea was that, to see if her face would twist into disgust, or more likely, pity. 

Kara blinked after a second, and surprised them both with her reply. “Okay.” She blushed, and fidgeted, suddenly flustered. Where was Alex when she suddenly needed advice on what to do when your gorgeous best friend said she wanted to kiss you???

And it was at that moment that Kara’s phone buzzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me lol I have never written a cliffhanger like that before but it was just so perfect. I'll have the next chapter done by the 26th at the latest I promise!! and next chapter will actually fill the prompt HA I'm sorry I'm awful at this.


End file.
